The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new Azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR017’, was discovered in 2003 in Lawrenceville, Ga. ‘MNIHAR017’ originated from a planned cross hybridization in 1999 between the female azalea plant ‘Conleb’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,581) and the male azalea plant ‘Jay Valentine’ (unpatented) in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The present invention has a unique combination of blooming period, growth habit, and cold hardiness.
The new plant was first propagated via semi-hardwood cuttings in 2003 in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by semi-hardwood cuttings in Dearing, Ga. for over seven years. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive asexual propagations by semi-hardwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for the instant plant have not been applied for. ‘MNIHAR017’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.